


Treat You Better

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sulle note di Treat You Better di Shawn Mendes.E se Takeshi decidesse che Reborn non è l'uomo giusto per Bianchi?(Successiva temporalmente alla mia fanfiction: Wildest Dream).





	1. Cap.1 Il maniaco del baseball

Cap.1 Il maniaco del baseball  


_Non voglio mentirti_

_So semplicemente che lui non è quello giusto per te._

  


  


Squalo accavallò le gambe e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei. La luce del tramonto gli illuminava il viso e faceva risplendere le fiamme della box arma su cui era accomodato. Accarezzò la testa di Alo e lo squalo fece scattare i denti. Il Capitano dei Varia osservò Takeshi muovere la mazza da baseball. Il campo deserto era battuto dal vento e un po' di polvere marroncina vorticava intorno Yamamoto.

"Voi! Ti sei accorto che sugli spalti hai un nuovo spettatore?!" sbraitò lo spadaccino.

Takeshi voltò il capo, lo alzò verso il Varia e sorrise abbassando la mazza.

"Squalo!" esclamò

Il Varia si alzò in piedi e dimenò la spada davanti a sé, verso il giovane.

"Non io, imbecille!" sbraitò.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, guardò a destra e sinistra, si sollevò il cappellino e mise la mano a schermo davanti la fronte socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Eh? Hai portato qualcun altro?" chiese.

"VOIH!" ululò Squalo, indicando davanti a sé con la protesi.

"Girati" soffiò. Gli occhi di Alo scattavano a destra e a sinistra, vitrei.

Takeshi piegò il capo, si voltò e inarcò un sopracciglio, si sfilò il cappellino infilandolo sotto l'ascella e mugugnò.

"Uh?".

Squalo si sporse, rischiò di scivolare e gli mise la mano sana sulla spalla. Lo fece girare del tutto ed indicò con il mento verso gli spalti.

"C'è una femmina" gli spiegò.

Takeshi alzò la mano e salutò agitando il braccio, sorrise ampiamente.

"Bianchi!" urlò.

Si scostò avanzando lungo il campo, sollevò il capo guardando gli spalti.

"Cerchi Gokudera?".

Squalo si lasciò di nuovo cadere sulla propria box arma, a gambe larghe e si mise la mano sana sul fianco.

"Tzé, non credo che Scorpione velenoso non sappia dov'è il suo fratello marmocchio" borbottò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, raggiunse gli spalti e alzò il capo guardando la donna. Portò la mazza da baseball sulle spalle stringendola con le mani, sorrise ampiamente.

"Come mai qui?" domandò.

Bianchi incrociò le braccia sotto il seno prosperoso, la luce del sole si rifletteva nei suoi occhiali da aviatore.

"Volevo guardarti allenare. Voglio farmi venire qualche idea di cosplay nuovo" rispose.

Takeshi storse il labbro, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro e ticchettò con le dita sulla mazza.

"Vuoi provare a tirare tu? E' più divertente che guardare soltanto!".

Bianchi arricciò il labbro superiore e sfiorò il manico della mazza.

"Preferisco il veleno al contatto fisico" ribatté.

Takeshi la tolse dalle spalle e la porse alla giovane, sorrise ampiamente.

"Non serve! Devi solo tirare la palla. Squalo può fare il ricevitore!".

"VOOOOIH!" si sentì ululare di sottofondo. Bianchi si nascose la bocca con la mano e ridacchiò.

"Non sembra eccessivamente convinto" sussurrò. Prese la mazza tra le mani e la alzò e abbassò davanti a sé.

"Pesa più di quanto pensassi".

Takeshi ridacchiò, avanzò raggiungendo una panca con delle attrezzature abbandonate in giro. Raccolse due guantoni, prese una palla e raggiunse Squalo.

"Per questo la uso io!" esclamò.

Mise un guantone in mano a Squalo, raggiunse Bianchi e le porse l'altro guanto con la palla.

"Devi solo mettere quello e lanciare la palla a Squalo. Io devo colpirla".

Bianchi piegò le labbra rosa acceso in un sorriso. Porse la mazza a Takeshi e prese il guanto. Lo appoggiò insieme alla palla sulle gradinate e si slacciò la zip della giacca. Si sfilò la giacchetta di pelle rimanendo in maglietta ed infilò il guantone.

"Non ti prometto niente" disse gentilmente.

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente, raggiunse il posto del battitore e indicò a Squalo la postazione del ricevitore.

"Devi prendere la palla, pensi di poterlo fare?" chiese.

sorrise ampiamente, prese la mazza, raggiunse*

Squalo prese le redini della propria box arma e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Dovrei mettermi un caschetto, rovinando i capelli. Non se ne parla" sibilò.

Takeshi rise, ticchettò la mazza in terra e la sollevò con entrambe le mani.

"Avanti! Se non alzi il guanto, Bianchi ti colpirà in faccia, e sarà molto peggio!" scherzò.

Squalo digrignò i denti.

"Allora trovami un caz*o di caschetto" soffiò.

Bianchi scese in campo e strofinò la scuola della scarpa da ginnastica sul terreno. Strinse la palla candida e le sue iridi grigie brillarono di riflessi verde acido.

"Vediamo di divertirci" disse, mettendo una gamba davanti all'altra.

Takeshi si poggiò la mazza sulla spalla, corse verso la panca e afferrò uno dei caschetti. Lo tirò a Squalo, tornò al proprio posto e indicò a Bianchi la base bianca del lanciatore.

"Sarà divertente!".

Sollevò la mazza, arcuò la schiena e socchiuse gli occhi tenendo lo sguardo sulla ragazza.

Bianchi si piegò di lato, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rosa. Allargò le gambe e fissò lo sguardo sul guantone di Squalo. Quest'ultimo guardò Takeshi, osservò Bianchi e deglutì. Si premette con un paio di colpi di piatto della spada il caschetto in testa e si acquattò a terra. Alo alle sue spalle dimenò la coda e si allontanò.

Takeshi strofinò i piedi sul terreno, strinse la presa sulla mazza tenendo lo sguardo sulle mani di Bianchi, le iridi castane assottigliate.

Bianchi lanciò, la palla fu circondata da onde cinetiche e sollevò un polverone da terra.

Takeshi tese le braccia piegando leggermente le ginocchia, dilatò gli occhi e li strinse di scatto, le iridi brillarono di riflessi più scuri e fece scattare la mazza in avanti colpendo la palla; lo spostamento d'aria fece scivolare in terra il capellino e ondeggiare i lunghi capelli di Bianchi e Squalo. Takeshi sorrise, alzò il capo osservando la palla volare verso gli spalti e si passò la mano sulla fronte sudata.

"Pfhiu! Pensavo di non riuscire a prenderla!".

"Dannati Hitman" gemette Squalo, nascondendosi il viso con il guantone.

Takeshi poggiò la mazza sulla spalla, raggiunse Bianchi e le sorrise ampiamente sollevando il capo per guardarla.

"Dovresti fare la lanciatrice!" esclamò.

Bianchi si protesse gli occhi con la mano e guardò il cielo, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

"Direi che quella palla non la riprendiamo più" commentò.

Takeshi aprì la bocca spalancando gli occhi, si voltò a guardare il cielo e scoppiò a ridere passandosi la mano tra i capelli sudati.

"Accidenti, mi sa che hai ragione!" esclamò.

Si voltò a guardare Squalo, accentuò il sorriso dondolando sul posto.

"Tu giocherai la prossima volta, Squalo!".

Squalo si tolse il guantone e glielo lanciò in faccia.

"Io torno da BakaBoss, devo controllare che sia ancora vivo" ringhiò. Gettò il caschetto a terra, mosse il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli e corse via.

Bianchi lo vide balzare in groppa ad Alo, allontanandosi in volo.

Fece apparire una fiamma rossa della tempesta tra le dita della mano libera e ci giocherellò.

"Forse dovrei andare anch'io. Amoruccio avrà sicuramente bisogno di me" sussurrò, arrossendo.

Takeshi sporse le labbra osservando Alo allontanarsi in volo, mugugnò abbassando la mazza.

"Ma quindi perché era venuto?" borbottò.

Scrollò le spalle, si voltò verso Bianchi e sorrise indicandole con la mazza l'interno.

"Il moccioso stava facendo un nuovo gioco con Tsuna, in piscina. Posso accompagnarti, se vuoi".

Bianchi spense la fiamma della tempesta e si tolse il guantone.

"Mi farebbe piacere" disse. Raggiunse gli spalti e si rimise la propria giacchetta. Tornò da Takeshi e si sporse in avanti, giocherellando con le proprie collanine.

"Il guantone lo rivuoi?" domandò.

Takeshi scrollò le spalle, indicò le panche piene di materiale sparso e sorrise.

"Quella è della scuola! Invece questa mazza è mia, il moccioso me l'ha regalata proprio perché è pesante!".

Bianchi lanciò il guantone su uno degli spalti, facendolo atterrare accanto a una pezza candida. Allungò una gamba e si piegò in avanti, massaggiandola con entrambe le mani. Si stiracchiò e si raddrizzò, massaggiandosi la spalla.

"Sicuramente il mio adorato Reborn aveva i suoi motivi profondi per farti un regalo".

Takeshi raggiunse la panca, afferrò la custodia della mazza, vi infilò l'oggetto e mise la borsa in spalla. Strinse il manico, infilò il cappellino da baseball e sorrise dirigendosi verso l'uscita del campo.

"Beh, diventa una spada, certe volte. Mi è stata d'aiuto un sacco di volte in cui il Vongola Gear era eccessivo!".

Bianchi arricciò una ciocca dei propri capelli intorno all'indice pallido.

"Immaginavo si trattasse di proteggere Tsunayoshi" ammise.

Takeshi sporse le labbra, mugugnò avanzando nel cortile verso uno degli edifici coperti, alzò le spalle e sollevò lo sguardo.

"Già! Facciamo un gioco pericoloso, quindi è meglio avere delle armi!".

Bianchi appoggiò una mano sulla guancia e con l'altra si strinse il bacino.

"La vita è un gioco pericoloso". Concesse.

Takeshi piegò il capo di lato, sorrise e si strinse la sacca con la mazza dimenando l'altra mano.

"Parlavo del GDR della mafia! Succedono sempre un sacco di cose!".

Bianchi incrociò le braccia sotto il seno.

"L'avevo capito, ma preferivo una visione più vasta" ribatté.

Takeshi la guardò, batté le palpebre e scrollò le spalle. Raggiunse il capannone, aprì la porta scorrevole e sgranò gli occhi. Reborn stava seduto su una mini-sedia da bagnino con un megafono verde in mano, mentre Tsuna era legato per i piedi ad uno dei trampolini, con il capo immerso nell'acqua. Ogni volta che il ragazzo tirava fuori la testa, i lacci che gli tenevano i piedi scattavano facendolo finire nuovamente sotto. Takeshi portò le mani dietro il capo, sorrise perplesso.

"Come hai convinto Gokudera a non stare sott'acqua per prenderlo?" chiese.

Reborn abbassò il megafono, che tornò Leon e gli zampettò sulla spalla. Reborn sorrise, sollevandosi la falda del cappello.

"Chi ha detto che l'ho fatto?".

Bianchi raggiunse Reborn e si sedette accanto a lui. Gli sorrise battendo le palpebre.

"Fammi indovinare, è lì sotto in apnea che cerca inutilmente di scioglierlo" sussurrò, mettendo la bocca a cuore.

Reborn sogghignò, carezzò il capo di Leon e si poggiò contro lo schienale della seggiolina.

"Quel ragazzo è proprio patetico".

Vide un'ombra sfrecciargli davanti, sgranò gli occhi osservando la borsa vuota di Takeshi rotolare sul pavimento, si voltò di scatto e vide il ragazzo tuffarsi. Reborn emise un versetto stizzito, si morse il labbro.

"Tsk. Avrei dovuto dirgli di non intervenire" borbottò.

Takeshi riemerse con Gokudera appeso ad una spalla e Tsuna appeso all'altra; tenendo la spada con la bocca. Poggiò i due sul bordo, afferrò la spada in mano e sorrise.

"C'è mancato poco!".

Gokudera tossì un paio di volte, socchiuse gli occhi arrossati ed ansimò.

"D-Decimo" gemette. Bianchi si mordicchiò un labbro e congiunse le mani.

"Non capisco perché non lascia morire l'altro ragazzino e basta" borbottò con voce rauca.

< Reborn mi troverebbe patetica se gli dicessi che mi ero preoccupata > pensò.

Tsuna sputò acqua, si mise a gattoni sollevando il capo e le ciocche di capelli castane bagnate gli ricaddero sulle guance arrossate.

"G-grazie Yamamoto" sussurrò.

Takeshi sorrise, uscì dall'acqua e si guardò i vestiti gocciolanti. Sospirò, scrollò le spalle e afferrò la propria borsa.

"Come siete finiti in quella situazione?".

Reborn incrociò le braccia, saltò sulla spalla di Takeshi e socchiuse gli occhi neri.

"Era un addestramento, e tu l'hai rovinato".

Lanciò un'occhiata a Bianchi, assottigliò le labbra.

"Tsuna deve diventare Neo-Primo Boss dei Vongola. Ha molta strada da fare, prima di morire".

Bianchi congiunse le mani all'altezza del seno. Allungò le gambe e piegò di lato il capo.

"Appena sarà finito torneremo in Italia, vero?" domandò con voce cinguettante.

Gokudera si sedette per terra e vomitò acqua.

Tsuna si passò ripetutamente il braccio sulla bocca, deglutì e sgranò gli occhi.

"Reborn! Ti ho già detto che non farò il Boss proprio di un bel niente!" sbottò.

Reborn saltò colpendolo dietro il collo, facendolo ricadere con il capo in terra.

"Zitto, ImbranaTsuna" ordinò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, si sedette in terra e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

"Stai esagerando, moccioso" disse, gioviale.

Bianchi si avvicinò a Gokudera e quest'ultimo si sdraiò a faccia in su.

"Che ne dici se torniamo a casa?" domandò. Gokudera si nascose il viso con il braccio.

Reborn strinse le labbra, saltò nuovamente sulla spalla di Takeshi e si mise seduto.

"Ti preoccupi troppo, Bianchi. Devono imparare a cavarsela" disse, duro.

Tsuna si rimise in ginocchio, deglutì e si avvicinò a Gokudera, lo aiutò a mettersi seduto e gli passò la mano sulla schiena.

"Stai bene, Gokudera-kun?" domandò.

Takeshi incrociò le gambe, portò le braccia dietro la testa osservando Bianchi, guardò Reborn sulla propria spalla e storse le labbra.

"Non capisco come fate voi due ad andare d'accordo" disse.

Gokudera guardò in viso Tsuna, arrossì e chinò lo sguardo.

"Sono lieto che stiate bene, Decimo" sussurrò.

Bianchi si voltò verso Takeshi.

"Cosa intendi?" domandò.

Tsuna sospirò di sollievo, si mise in ginocchio di fianco a lui e voltò lo sguardo verso Takeshi.

"Lo sai che sono stati amanti, no?" chiese.

Takeshi annuì, mugugnò e allungò le gambe mentre la maglietta e la giacca gocciolavano sul pavimento della piscina.

"Beh, ma sono completamente diversi! Tanto per cominciare lui è un moccioso!".

Gokudera si massaggiò il collo.

"Mia sorella andava all'asilo quando si sono messi insieme" sussurrò.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi e guardò verso Bianchi con la bocca aperta, Reborn saltò sulla seggiolina e vi rimase in piedi guardandoli dall'alto.

"Ad essere precisi, ho accettato di stare con lei quando ha cucito il mio primo cosplay; alle elementari" disse.

Takeshi fischiò ampiamente, si passò la mano tra i capelli bagnati.

"Non mi sembra il tipo giusto per lei!".

Bianchi ridacchiò.

"Certo che quella pioggia è davvero un tipetto strano. Non trovi tesorino?" domandò.

Reborn sogghignò, carezzò Leon e lo strinse nel palmo piegando il capo.

"Yamamoto non è un ragazzo normale".

Tsuna deglutì avvicinandosi maggiormente a Gokudera, chiuse gli occhi.

< Ora lo ammazza! > pensò.

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente, scrollò le spalle e raccolse il fodero della mazza, infilandola dentro.

"Beh, non voglio mentire. Se io sono strano, voi lo siete di più!".

 


	2. Cap.2 Non è quello che vuoi

Cap.2 Non è quello che vuoi

_ e puoi dirmi se mi sbaglio, _

_ ma lo vedo nel tuo volto _

_ quando dici che lui è quello che vuoi _

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Bianchi si mise in ginocchio sul pavimento umido, si piegò in avanti e baciò sulla guancia Reborn.

"Nella mafia non siamo poi tanto strani. Non è vero?" domandò seducente.

Reborn si sollevò la falda del capello, sogghignò.

"Dovrai cominciare ad avere anche tu delle amanti, Yamamoto. Ne va della reputazione di un hitman" dichiarò.

Tsuna trillò arrossendo, aiutò Gokudera a sedersi e deglutì.

"Non dire cose così assurde!" urlò.

Takeshi si mise in piedi, prese la propria sacca portandola in spalla sopra la giacchetta bagnata che gli stava aderendo addosso e sorrise.

"Eh? E come dovrei fare?".

Bianchi si sedette accanto a Reborn e accavallò le gambe, strette dai pantaloni resi umidi dall'acqua sul pavimento.

"Non hai mai avuto una ragazza?" domandò.

Gokudera si grattò il collo e sbuffò.

Takeshi sporse le labbra, annuì e aiutò Gokudera a tirarsi in piedi. Tsuna si alzò a propria volta, i vestiti gli gocciolavano e si leccò le labbra guardando i due. Takeshi scrollò le spalle, incrociò le braccia dietro al collo.

"Una volta ho avuto una storia con un ragazzo in scambio culturale. E sono stato con Kyoko durante i primi mesi di media".

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, tossì con forza.

"Eeeeeh?".

Reborn mugugnò, incrociò le braccia.

"Mnh. La Madonna di Tsuna ha già avuto un ragazzo, quindi".

Gokudera scoppiò a ridere e si nascose il viso con la mano.

"Ora ci prova con Bel" ammise.

Si tastò nelle tasche e ne tirò fuori un paio di sigarette, asciugandole con la fiamma.

Tsuna mugugnò incassando il capo tra le spalle, strinse i denti e si mosse sul posto. Sollevò lo sguardo guardando i due ragazzi bagnati, osservò Bianchi e strinse le labbra, sospirò.

"In ogni caso, dobbiamo trovare qualcosa di asciutto" borbottò.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, scrollò le spalle e si avvicinò a Reborn.

"Perché è importante io abbia una ragazza?" chiese.

Reborn gli saltò sulla spalla, si sedette a gambe incrociate e carezzò Leon.

"Non una ragazza. Un'amante".

Gokudera si accese le sigarette ed inspirò.

"Casa di Yamamoto è la più vicina, se ci ospita un attimo". Fece notare. Espirò una nuvoletta di fumo.

"Nella Mafia i fidanzamenti sono combinati" disse.

Si appoggiò una mano sulla cintura.

"Gli amanti si scelgono" disse Bianchi. Rialzandosi in piedi, porgendo la mano a Reborn.

"E si collezionano per far vedere la propria potenza" disse Gokudera, giocherellando con l'accendino.

Tsuna sospirò, scosse il capo e si passò la mano tra i capelli bagnati.

"Non so quale delle due cose mi piace di meno" si lamentò.

Takeshi si diresse verso l'uscita della piscina, sorrise ampiamente.

"Casa mia è sempre aperta per voi! E poi se ci sbrighiamo papà potrebbe farci la merenda!".

Reborn saltò sulla mano di Bianchi, si lasciò stringere ai suoi seni prosperosi e sorrise.

"Dopo che vi sarete asciugati, inizieremo a stillare una lista di candidate per essere le amanti o gli amanti di Yamamoto" decise.

Gokudera strinse la sigaretta fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

"Decimo, prima voi" disse, indicando davanti a sé con la mano.

Tsuna sospirò sonoramente, sorrise appena a Gokudera e prese a seguire Yamamoto.

"E' proprio necessario? Non credo che Yamamoto voglia delle amanti" si lamentò.

Si grattò la guancia, arrossì e deglutì.

"E-e poi se serve a dimostrare la propria potenza, d-dovrebbe farlo anche Gokudera-kun, al massimo".

Reborn sogghignò, piegò il capo all'indietro.

"Trovare le amanti ad un hitman ha la priorità. Abbiamo istinti molto sviluppati".

Gokudera si mise alle spalle di Tsuna e lo seguì all'aperto.

"Nella stessa famiglia non tutti diventano Hitman" spiegò Bianchi. Giocherellò con una ciocca al lato del viso.

Tsuna rabbrividì seguendo Takeshi lungo il viale, deglutì e si passò le mani sulla maglietta umida.

"Anche così, non è giusto escludere qualcuno".

Tirò su con il naso e strinse gli occhi arrossati.

"Non voglio cercare amanti a Yamamoto, ma se proprio dobbiamo allora le cerchiamo anche a Gokudera-kun" borbottò.

Reborn sogghignò, si ticchettò sulla falda del cappello e alzò il capo.

"Tu che ne pensi, Yamamoto?".

Takeshi ridacchiò, scrollò le spalle proseguendo lungo la strada a passo veloce.

"Basta che non abbiano la faccia che fa Bianchi quando si tratta di te!".

"Dici la stessa che mio fratello fa con il vostro boss bambinetto?" domandò Bianchi. Gokudera avvampò e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.

"C-Che tipo di faccia, maniaco del baseball?" domandò Gokudera, incidendo la sigaretta con i denti.

Tsuna mugugnò incassando il capo tra le spalle, lanciò un'occhiata a Takeshi. Takeshi sorrise, oscillò il capo a destra e sinistra.

"Puoi dirmi che mi sbaglio, ma non è per niente la stessa. Gokudera ormai dovrebbe sapere che Tsuna lo vuole!".

Bianchi si affiancò a Yamamoto, cullando Reborn contro di sé.

"Cosa avrebbe che non va il mio rapporto con il mio tenero Reborn?" domandò.

Gokudera era rosso in viso e teneva lo sguardo basso.

Tsuna si avvicinò a Gokudera, gli prese la mano e accennò un sorriso.

"Sai com'è fatto Yamamoto" sussurrò.

Reborn schioccò la lingua, guardò Takeshi. Yamamoto scrollò le spalle, incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

"Dici che lui è quello che vuoi, ma quando siete vicini ti comporti in modo davvero strano!".

Bianchi si fece accomodare Reborn sulla spalla.

"Sono solo romantica. Mi piace nutrirlo con i miei manicaretti e vezzeggiarlo" brontolò.

Takeshi scrollò le spalle, girò l'angolo e sorrise ampiamente intravedendo il negozio del padre. Si voltò, socchiuse gli occhi.

"Sei anche dolce. Te l'ho detto, forse mi sbaglio, ma quando dici che lui è quello che vuoi qualcosa non quadra nella tua faccia!".

Tsuna deglutì stringendo la mano di Gokudera, sospirò stringendo le labbra.

< Si farà uccidere > pensò.

Gokudera ricambiò la stretta.

"Perché ti preoccupi tanto per quella strega?" domandò.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, sorrise e scrollò le spalle.

"Beh, è tua sorella, no?" chiese.

Tsuna sorrise appena, alzò lo sguardo osservando le insegne del Taki's sushi e si umettò le labbra.

"Ma visto che Reborn è un bambino, non possono stare insieme" disse.

Reborn sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi, Takeshi ridacchiò e scrollò le spalle.

"Beh! Visto quello che dice la faccia di Bianchi, non dovrebbero neanche fosse adulto!" disse, gioviale.

Gokudera giocherellò con il lobo dell'orecchio.

"Avvertiamo tuo padre, è meglio" disse.

Takeshi sporse le abbra, mugugnò, scrollò le spalle e sorrise ampiamente raggiungendo la porta. Tsuna sospirò, lanciò uno sguardo a Bianchi e Reborn e deglutì.

< A me le loro facce sembrano dire che finirà male > pensò.


	3. Cap.3 Relazione sbagliata

Cap.3 Relazione sbagliata

_ e passi tutto il tuo tempo _

_ in questa situazione sbagliata _

_ ed ogni volta vuoi che smetta. _

  
  


  
  


  
  


Tsuyoshi versò il vino bianco sopra i dadini di pescespada, impregnandoli. Nel frattempo mise dei lenzuolini di salmone sopra dei quadratini di riso e legò tutto insieme con delle alghe.

"Benvenuti al Taki's shushi. Cosa desiderate?" domandò.

"Sono a casa!" annunciò Takeshi.

Tsuna guardò le gocce d'acqua ai loro piedi che colavano dai vestiti umidi, tirò su con il naso.

"Buongiorno" salutò.

Reborn saltò in terra, avanzò sul pavimento stngendo le labbra.

"I ragazzi hanno bisogno di vestiti asciutti. E della merenda, naturalmente".

Tsuyoshi li osservò, strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

"Potete andare a cambiarvi. Poi mi dite cosa volete per merenda" disse a Takeshi.

Si voltò verso Reborn.

"Tu intanto puoi iniziare a ordinare" gli disse, indurendo il tono.

Takeshi fece cenno agli altri di seguirlo, Tsuna deglutì appena avanzando con il capo incassato tra le spalle e lanciò un'occhiata a Bianchi.

< Spero non decidano di fare mangia e fuggi come l'ultima volta >.

Bianchi si accomodò a un tavolo e accavallò le gambe, appoggiandosi allo schienale.

Gokudera starnutì e si avvicinò a Yamamoto.

"Hai vestiti della misura del Decimo?" domandò con voce nasale.

Takeshi sorrise, annuì e strofinò le dita sul manico della propria sacca.

"Anche della tua, quando siete venuti a dormire qui li avete lasciati e li ho tenuti da parte!".

Tsuna sospirò di sollievo, guardò verso Reborn osservandolo in piedi sul bancone.

Gokudera attraversò il giardinetto e passò accanto al dojo deserto. Si fermò e lo osservò.

"Tuo padre insegna, anche?" domandò.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, scrollò le spalle e aprì la porta di casa.

"Andava ad allenarsi lì, prima. E' dove mi ha insegnato lo Shiguren Shoen" disse.

Tsuna deglutì, guardò il dojo deserto, starnutì e tirò su con il naso.

"E' vostro?".

Takeshi rise, negò con il capo e indicò ai due di entrare.

"E' solo comunicante a casa, visto che nessuno lo usa possiamo farci ciò che vogliamo".

Gokudera corrugò la fronte ed annuì, fece scivolare il pannello ed entrò dentro la casa di Yamamoto.

Tsuna lo seguì, Takeshi entrò e chiuse la porta.

"Se venisse affittato sarebbe un po' inquietante, ma immagino che Hibari farebbe alzare un muro!" esclamò.

Li guidò fino in camera propria, emise un sospiro di sollievo e lasciò cadere la sacca sul letto.

"Beh, fate come a casa vostra!" disse.

Aprì tutti i cassetti, tirò fuori gli abiti di Tsuna e Gokudera da uno di essi, erano piegati e profumavano di bucato. Tsuna guardò i propri abiti, arrossì.

"Tuo padre è stato gentile a lavarli" mormorò.

"E' tuo padre a lavare?" chiese Gokudera. Si grattò la testa e spense il mozzicone di sigaretta sotto il piede.

Takeshi diede i rispettivi vestiti ai due, tirò fuori da un'altro cassetto una maglietta azzurra asciutta. Si sfilò il giacchetto, tolse la maglia e mise quella nuova.

"Certo! Papà cucina, fa il bucato, pulisce casa e tutto il resto!".

Tsuna ridacchiò, si sfilò a propria volta la maglia, arrossì e si coprì il petto con quella pulita.

"Sembra mia madre".

"A casa mia nessuno dei miei genitori fa queste cose". S'intromise Gokudera, iniziando a cambiarsi. Osservò Tsuna e avvampò.

"Eh? Fai tutto tu, Gokudera-kun?" chiese Tsuna.

Si mise la maglietta, vide Hayato osservarlo e arrossì completamente. Deglutì, si voltò verso Takeshi e divenne viola vedendo Yamamoto slacciarsi e sfilarsi i pantaloni. Takeshi ne prese di asciutti, si mise seduto e li infilò.

"A proposito di famiglia, è ok per te che Reborn tratti Bianchi così?" chiese.

"Adesso faccio tutto io, vivo da solo" ribatté Gokudera. Si cambiò la maglietta e si passò la mano tra i capelli grigi, scompigliandoli.

"Io e Bianchi non siamo mai andati molto d'accordo, per me può fare quello che vuole" rispose a Yamamoto. Si allacciò la cintura, stringendo i pantaloni.

Tsuna si mise a propria volta i pantaloni, appallottolò i vestiti bagnati e si guardò intorno. Takeshi sorrise, li prese e porse la mano a Gokudera.

"Dà qua, li faccio lavare e li tengo per la prossima volta" disse.

Assottigliò le labbra, mugugnò spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

"So che è sbagliato prendersela con lui visto che è un moccioso, ma la situazione non mi piace molto" ammise.

Gokudera porse i propri vestiti umidi a Yamamoto.

"Sono assassini dalla vita sregolata" sussurrò roco.

Takeshi prese anche i vestiti di Gokudera, storse il labbro e li infilò in un cesto con altri vestiti.

"Lei è felice così?" chiese.

Tsuna si mise seduto sul letto, dondolò le gambe alzando la testa.

"Non so quanto si possa essere felici con Reborn" ammise.

Gokudera raggiunse Takeshi e si sporse, guardandolo in viso.

"Felicità e mafia non fanno rima" soffiò con voce calda.

Takeshi lo guardò in volto, batté ripetutamente le palpebre e sorrise ampiamente incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.

"Eh? Ci stai provando con me, Gokudera?".

Tsuna strillò cadendo in terra, arrossì mugugnando e deglutì.

"Y-Yamamoto!".

Gokudera balzò all'indietro e dimenò le mani davanti al viso.

"CERTO CHE NO!" ululò. Aveva gli occhi sgranati e rabbrividì.

Si nascose il viso tra le mani e scosse il capo.

"S-si sta parlando di mia sorella, cioè anche se non lo è davvero, insomma..." gemette.

Takeshi scoppiò a ridere gettando il capo all'indietro, scosse la testa e si rimise in spalla la sacca con la mazza.

"Proprio perché è tua sorella, non dovremmo farle sprecare tempo in una situazione sbagliata!".

Gokudera deglutì a vuoto e gli ticchettò sulla spalla.

"A te, mia sorella piace?" domandò.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, sporse le labbra e scrollò le spalle. Raggiunse Tsuna, lo aiutò a mettersi ritto e sorrise.

"Penso solo che lei voglia che smetta, o non passerebbe tutto il tempo con le ragazze quando il moccioso è con Tsuna!".

Gokudera scrollò le spalle.

"Per Reborn mia sorella non vale niente. Non sarà felice, ma non le interessa perché ama lui".

Tsuna deglutì, si passò la mano tra i capelli umidi e si umettò le labbra.

"Però è vero che Bianchi passa più tempo con Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Lambo e Fuuta che con Reborn" ammise.

Takeshi annuì ripetutamente, batté la mano sulla spalla di Tsuna più volte con un sorriso.

"Esatto, esatto! Deve volere smettere anche lei, se fa così!" dichiarò.

 


	4. Cap.4 Gentiluomo

Cap.4 Gentiluomo  


_So che potrei trattarti meglio di come può lui,_

_e ogni ragazza come te merita un gentiluomo._

  


  


  


Gokudera addentò l'uovo fritto che ricopriva la ciotola di riso, facendolo ricadere all'interno del piatto.

"Tuo padre riesce a rendere buono persino cibo non molto invitante".

Si complimentò.

Tsuna si leccò le labbra, ticchettò le bacchette contro la scodella e sorrise.

"E' davvero ottimo!".

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente, ingoiò una fettina di salmone crudo e annuì chiudendo gli occhi.

"Ovviamente! Il Taki's sushi fa il miglior cibo giapponese del mondo, tutto tagliato a mano!" esclamò.

Reborn succhiò degli spaghetti di riso, deglutì e annuì tirandosi indietro il cappello.

"Hai decisamente bisogno di un'amante che cucini per te. Le faccende come questa tolgono tempo agli allenamenti" dichiarò.

Bianchi strinse le bacchette fino a far sbiancare le nocche e giocherellò con una cipollina.

"Gli chef sono spesso uomini, Reborn" ribatté Tsuyoshi. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

"Chi voleva un po' di calamaro?" chiese.

Tsuna sollevò le bacchette con del riso e un'alga, strinse le labbra.

"E poi non è giusto siano solo le ragazze ad occuparsi della casa" protestò.

Reborn carezzò il capo di Leon, gli occhi gli brillarono e trasformò il camaleonte in due bacchette da sushi. Ne tirò una contro la fronte di Tsuna, con l'altra infilzò un pezzo di calamaro e balzò atterrando sulla spalla di Yamamoto. Si mise seduto, prese al volo la seconda bacchetta e mangiò il calamaro. Takeshi strinse le labbra, osservò Tsuna massaggiarsi la fronte e mugugnò.

"Alcune ragazze meritano dei gentiluomini" dichiarò.

Gokudera addentò un panino e masticò rumorosamente.

"Decimo è un ottimo cuoco. Takeshi, invece, alle volte fa confusione tra pesce e verdure" disse. Bianchi porse un vermetto emanante un fumo velenoso a Reborn.

"Ti va qualcosa di piccante?" domandò all'arcobaleno con voce seducente.

Takeshi mise il broncio, prese degli hosomaki addentando l'alga con il riso ed il pesce all'interno, masticò rumorosamente dondolando le gambe.

"Sei ingiusto con me, Gokudera!" si lamentò.

Tsuna sospirò divertito, guardò verso Bianchi e vide Reborn afferrare il vermetto. Lo porse verso Tsuna, sogghignò.

"So che adori la cucina velenosa di Bianchi" disse.

Tsuna emise un trillo saltando giù dalla sedia, Takeshi rise e afferrò il vermetto. Lo sollevò, se lo rigirò tra le dita.

"Wow! Fa delle forme davvero strane, con il suo cibo!".

Il viso di Gokudera divenne prima violaceo, successivamente verdognolo.

"Ti prego, Yamamoto!" gemette.

Tsuyoshi mise in tavola un piatto con delle fettine di carne grandi un pollice, abbrustolite alla griglia sul fuoco.

"Non giocate con il cibo" disse con tono bonario.

Takeshi sporse e labbra battendo le palpebre, ridacchiò e ingoiò la poison coocking. Tsuna sgranò gli occhi.

"Yamamoto!" strillò, avvicinandosi a lui.

Takeshi afferrò dell'acqua, bevve svuotando il bicchiere d'un sorso e sospirò.

"Wow! Era davvero piccante!".

Reborn sogghignò, prese con le bacchette una delle fettine di carne e la ondeggiò in aria.

"Questo dimostra che è un vero hitman" dichiarò.

"Secondo me, Yamamoto se volesse saprebbe trattarla bene una ragazza. Il punto è che deve volerlo" spiegò Gokudera. Prese un pezzettino di carne con le proprie bacchette e lo porse a Tsuna.

"Volete Decimo?" domandò con tono dolce.

Tsuna avvampò, addentò il pezzettino di carne e lo ingoiò tenendo il capo basso con il viso tutto rosso. Takeshi ridacchiò, mangiò un altro hosomaki e si leccò le labbra.

"Dipende dalla ragazza! Ribadisco che una come Bianchi lo merita un gentiluomo!".

Reborn schioccò la lingua, fece tornare Leon un camaleonte e socchiuse gli occhi.

"A proposito di questo. C'è qualcuno che ti piace fisicamente, tra le persone importanti che conosciamo?" chiese.

Sogghignò sollevando il capo, tirò fuori dalla giacchetta carta e penna.

"E' fondamentale che un'amante porti lustro al nome dei Vongola!".

 


	5. Cap.5 Potrebbe stare con me

Cap.5 Potrebbe stare con me  
  


_ Dimmi perché stiamo perdento tempo _

_ sopra le tue lacrime sprecate _

_ quando invece dovresti stare con me _

  
  


  
  


  
  


"Takeshi, se hai finito, raccogli gli avanzi e portali ai maiali" ordinò Tsuyoshi. Si pulì le mani sulla stuoia bianca che portava alla cintola.

"Maiali?" domandò Bianchi, battendo le palpebre e mordicchiandosi labbra piene.

Takeshi raccolse le cose avanzate dal bancone, annuì sorridendo.

"Dovevamo mangiarli, ma poi non abbiamo avuto il coraggio!" disse.

Gokudera gli porse in piatto e si alzò in piedi.

"Suppongo che vederli faccia parte di controllare la zona per assicurarsi che il Decimo sia protetto" si propose.

Tsuna si alzò in piedi a propria volta.

"Posso dare una mano anche io" disse.

Reborn lo colpì in testa con un martello, atterrò sul bancone e scosse il capo.

"Non se ne parla! Se vuoi che sia Gokudera che Yamamoto abbiano delle amanti, dovrai elencarmi almeno dieci persone adatte!".

Tsuna si massaggiò il capo mugugnando, Takeshi rise e scrollò le spalle.

"Ci pensiamo noi, Tsuna!".

"Ve lo controllo io il bimbetto. Voi divertitevi con i maialini" disse Bianchi. Si avvicinò a Tsuna e si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i seni. Gli scompigliò la frangetta castana e gli sorrise.

"Volevi vedere anche tu gli animaletti?" gli chiese.

Tsuna avvampò, incassò il capo tra le spalle mugugnando.

"Volevo solo aiutarli. Gli animali mi fanno paura" mormorò.

Lanciò un'occhiata ai due ragazzi vedendoli dirigersi verso l'esterno e sospirò.

Gokudera raggiunse i maiale e sgranò gli occhi, spalancandoli fino a fargli avere una forma tondeggiante.

"Sono enormi" disse con tono entusiasta.

Takeshi sorrise, si inginocchiò e carezzò il capo di uno degli animali.

"Hanno fatto i cuccioli da poco, sta attento" lo avvisò.

Un maialino grande una mano avanzò barcollando, altri due erano dietro il maiale più grosso.

Gokudera camminò lateralmente dietro il recinto e congiunse le mani.

"Sono adorabili" ammise.

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente, posò il cibo in terra e si alzò incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.

"Ehi, Gokudera? Perché Bianchi perde tempo dietro un moccioso?".

Gokudera osservò i maialini correre al cibo, la madre li spingeva con il muso quando sbattevano tra loro.

"Mia sorella è sempre stata interessata a lui. C'è da dire che quando le è morto il promesso sposo, se l'è tenuta lo stesso. Altri mafiosi l'avrebbero considerata merce avariata" spiegò con voce rauca.

Takeshi si mise seduto sul gradino che dava sul giardino, osservando gli animali mangiare. Strinse le labbra, sollevò il capo.

"Va bene, ma è una perdita di tempo. Se nel gioco le coppie finali sono già decise, almeno come amante dovrebbe prendere qualcuno che la vuole, no?".

Gokudera si abbassò e raccolse un sasso, facendoselo girare tra le dita.

"Punto primo, a lei piace lui e nessuno ha mai provato a farle cambiare idea. Punto secondo, nessuno la vuole".

Lo rimise a terra e lo pestò sotto la scarpa. Osservò un maialino saltellare tra le zampe del maschio adulto e sorrise.

"Sono una famigliola carina" bisbigliò.

Takeshi mugugnò sporgendo il labbro, abbassò il capo stringendo gli occhi e sospirò.

"Così non va. Non funziona se solo uno dei due è innamorato" mormorò.

Strinse i pugni con forza, deglutì e tirò su la testa sorridendo in maniera tirata.

"Hai ragione, sono bellissimi!".

Gokudera indietreggiò di un paio di passi e gli diede la schiena.

"Bianchi sa che sposerà un uomo che la renderà infelice. Lo sa sin da bambina. Almeno con Reborn si illude". Giocherellò con il proprio accendino.

"Non credere. Io l'ho vista piangere per lui, ma non conosco nessuno che possa fare da valida alternativa".

Mise le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

"Faccio un giro intorno alla casa. Dimmi se ti devo aiutare in qualche modo" lo avvisò.

Takeshi strinse le labbra, annuì e abbassò il capo osservando i maialini mangiare vicino alla madre. Sospirò alzando il capo verso il cielo azzurro.

< Bianchi sta sprecando tempo e lacrime con qualcuno che non la ama come ha fatto mio padre con quella donna ... > pensò.

Si passò le mani tra i capelli, si mise in piedi e si stiracchiò.

"Aaaah, avrei davvero bisogno di Squalo a cui chiedere, adesso" si lamentò.

Sospirò, osservo la direzione che aveva preso Gokudera e strinse le labbra.

< Non so se lui mi considererebbe una buona alternativa > si disse.

Lanciò un'occhiata agli animaletti, strinse le labbra e sorrise, strinse il manico della custodia della mazza e rientrò nel locale.

< Meglio stare con me che con quello, immagino > si disse.

Sorrise ampiamente, le iridi castano scuro gli brillarono e alzò il capo.

< Chiederò a Squalo. Voglio sapere se secondo lui Bianchi potrebbe stare bene con me! >.


	6. Cap.6 I consigli di Squalo

Cap.6 I consigli di Squalo

_So di poterti trattare meglio,_

_meglio di come può lui._

  


  


"Voi! Tu sei un suicida!" sbraitò Squalo. Dimenò il piumino per la polvere davanti a sé, a un palmo dal naso di Takeshi.

"Nessuno che non voglia mettersi contro i Vongola tocca le cose di Reborn" ringhiò.

Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte, di fianco a una ciocca di capelli argentei. La fronte sudata gli inumidiva la bandana candida che indossava.

Takeshi sporse le labbra incrociando le braccia dietro la testa, mugugnò scrollando le spalle e sollevò il capo.

"Ma non posso fare altrimenti. Perfino io posso essere più bravo del moccioso, con Bianchi".

Squalo gli diede le spalle sbuffando e passò lo spolverino sopra un vaso.

"Bianchi starà benissimo con il suo nuovo promesso, se è solo quello che ti agita" borbottò.

Takeshi piegò il capo di lato, gli camminò dietro tenendo le braccia dietro la testa.

"E chi sarebbe?".

Squalo spostò un quadro e spolverò la cornice.

"Quel fottu*o idiota di Cavallone" rispose.

Takeshi batté le palpebre ripetutamente, sporse il capo mettendolo di fronte a Squalo e lo fissò.

"Ma Dino non è vecchio, per lei?".

Squalo raddrizzò il quadro e si voltò verso il giovane che gli stava dinnanzi.

"A te che cazz* te ne frega se tanto non la ami? Maledizione, i ragazzi d'oggi" si lamentò a gran voce.

Takeshi strinse le labbra, si scostò e lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

"Ma non è giusto, Squalo!" si lamentò.

Giocherellò con la collanina al proprio collo, sospirò spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Dino forse sarebbe gentile con lei, ma non le impedirebbe di farsi maltrattare da Reborn, e questo non va bene!".

Squalo si voltò e gli diede un colpo con il piumino sul capo, sporcandogli i capelli di polvere.

"VOIH! Come sarebbe più giusto farla mettere con qualcuno che non la ama?" gli urlò in faccia.

Takeshi incassò il capo tra le spalle, mugugnò chiudendo un occhio e si massaggiò la testa sporgendo le labbra.

"Non ho detto che non mi piace!" protestò.

Sul viso di Squalo si allargò un sorriso che prese metà del viso e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Aaaah" sussurrò.

Si tolse la bandana, continuando a sorridere.

Takeshi mugugnò perplesso, indietreggiò mettendo la mano sulla custodia della mazza da baseball e strinse le labbra arricciandole.

"Uh?".

Squalo lo abbracciò.

"Una cotta!" festeggiò.

Takeshi batté le palpebre rimanendo immobile, sporse il capo mentre un leggero rivolo di sudore gli colava lungo il volto.

"Sai che non è la mia prima cotta, vero?".

Squalo si staccò da lui e indietreggiò, raggiunse il tavolo e vi appoggiò lo spolverino.

"Questa è una cotta matura" sancì.

Takeshi inarcò un sopracciglio, ridacchiò scrollando le spalle e incrociò le braccia dietro il capo.

"Beh, anche se Dino non è un problema, e se chiunque potrebbe trattare Bianchi meglio del marmocchio, rimane lo stesso il problema di come fare" disse.

Sporse le labbra, sollevando gli occhi al soffitto.

"Anche perché il moccioso voleva trovarmi delle amanti, ma non credo intendesse la sua!".

"Devi dimostrarle che puoi trattarla meglio di lui" ribatté Squalo. Si strinse il moncherino e dimenò la spada.

Takeshi mugugnò, si grattò il capo e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Non lo so, Squalo. Se è così innamorata come dicono tutti, non le importerà molto come la tratto, no?".

Squalo gli appoggiò la mano sul petto.

"E' il primo passo, se hai il coraggio di sfidare un superhitman di livello uno" ribatté, indurendo il tono.

Takeshi storse il labbro, mugugnò e strinse i denti guardando Squalo.

"E' ad un alto livello del GDR?" chiese.

Fece qualche passo indietro stringendo il Vongola Gear in pugno, il sudore gli colava lungo la guancia e il collo.

< Ora si arrabbia >.

Squalo incassò il capo tra le spalle e digrignò i denti. Le sue iridi argentee mandarono dei lampi rossi.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!" sbraitò a pieni polmoni.

Lo afferrò per la collottola e lo sollevò, portandoselo all'altezza del viso.

"Se ti piace vai, dille cosa provi e fai l'uomo" ordinò, ondeggiandolo.

Takeshi sporse le labbra lasciandosi scuotere, sollevò lo sguardo e ridacchiò nervosamente.

"E la faccenda del super hitman?" chiese.

"Fallo a pezzi" scandì il Capitano dei Varia.


	7. Cap.7 Fermare il tempo

Cap.7 Fermare il tempo  


_Fermerò il tempo per te_

_il secondo in cui mi dirai che ti piaccio anch'io_

  


  


  


Takeshi si avvicinò a Bianchi, sorrise e le porse una palla da baseball e sollevò il capo.

"Sono riuscito a recuperarla!" disse.

Bianchi prese la palla in mano e se la avvicinò al viso, osservandola.

"Spero che tu oggi non abbia saltato la scuola per cercarla" si augurò.

Takeshi si passò la mano tra i capelli ridacchiando.

"Fossi matto! Hibari mi avrebbe morso a morte!" esclamò.

Scrollò le spalle, incrociò le braccia guardandola con un sorriso.

"Ho solo pensato che meritavi di averla, visto quanto sei brava!".

Bianchi la appoggiò su un palmo e utilizzò le dita dell'altra mano per farla girare.

"Credo che da parte tua sia un gran bel gesto" disse con tono gioviale.

Takeshi le sorrise ampiamente, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro e sporse il capo sbirciando alle spalle di lei.

"Che facevi?".

Bianchi si appoggiò la mano con la palla sul fianco e ridacchiò.

"Stavo andando a fare compere. Vuoi venire?" lo stuzzicò.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, scrollò le spalle e annuì stringendo il manico della sacca per la mazza.

"Volentieri! Cosa compriamo?" chiese.

Bianchi estrasse il cellulare e digitò un paio di volte sullo schermo.

"Devo passare in merceria per prendere dieci bottoni dorati, un po' stoffa, mezzo metro di merletti di colori diversi e un paio di matassine verde-acqua...". Iniziò a enumerare.

Takeshi incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, sorrise perplesso socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Da cosa vi travestite tu e il moccioso?".

Bianchi chiuse il copricellulare di scatto e saltellò sul posto.

"Majorette" disse con voce trillante.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, ridacchiò e sorrise.

"Certo che sai cucire proprio di tutto!" esclamò.

Si guardò intorno, storse le labbra.

"Ci serviranno delle buste".

Bianchi gli dimenò la mano davanti al viso.

"Quelle le vendono lì, ma sto cercando di ricordarmi le indicazioni" lo zittì. Si grattò la fronte e sospirò.

"Odio la vostra mancanza di numeri civici" gemette.

Takeshi ridacchiò, si passò la mano tra i capelli e scrollò le spalle camminando di fianco a lei.

"Io so dov'è la merceria, se mi permetti di scortarti".

Bianchi gli porse il braccio.

"E' deciso, mi farò guidare" stabilì.

Takeshi le prese il braccio, prese a camminare a passo lento con il capo sollevato verso di lei.

"Avrei dovuto farlo io. Il ruolo del cavaliere è mio!" scherzò.

Bianchi diede una pacca sul braccio con cui il giovane la teneva a braccetto.

"Non è mia intenzione rubarti il ruolo" lo rassicurò.

Takeshi sorrise, si mordicchiò il labbro avanzando lungo la via con lo sguardo fisso su Bianchi.

"Dovrei essere un po' più alto e grande per essere un cavaliere decente, ma per te vale la pena il tentativo" disse, gioviale.

Bianchi piegò il capo di lato ed osservò i palazzi al lato della strada.

"Questo posto è così diverso da casa mia. Sembra un altro mondo" ammise.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, la condusse in una delle strade laterali piena di negozi e bancarelle, sorrise appena.

"Com'è casa tua?" chiese.

Bianchi sporse il labbro inferiore.

"Mhn, allora, funziona tutto meno e già qui non funziona tanto bene. Però è pieno di gente e tutti mi conoscono da quando sono bambina. E...". Cercò di spiegare.

Takeshi la guardò con espressione dolce, si sporse e le sfiorò la guancia con la punta delle dita callose.

"Dev'essere dura essere una straniera".

Bianchi arrossì e avvertì le dita di lui umide contro la pelle.

"V-vale anche per fratellino" rispose con voce tremante.

Takeshi le scostò una ciocca di capelli rosa, tornò ritto e sorrise facendola avanzare gentilmente verso alcune bancarelle.

"Siete così distanti. Deve mancarti il tempo in cui era bambino".

Bianchi si avvicinò a una bancarella e vide che vendeva una serie di spezie. Sospirò rumorosamente e chinò il capo, sospirando.

"Non sai quanto vorrei tornare a quei giorni. Mi pento ogni secondo di essere stata tra coloro che l'hanno cambiato, ma ero una bambina anche io" ammise.

Takeshi le sfiorò la mano, fece scorrere lo sguardo tra le spezie e arricciò il naso a causa del forte odore.

"Alle volte a me piacerebbe fermare il tempo. Da quando siamo tornati nel futuro vedo tutto in modo davvero diverso" confessò a propria volta.

Le sorrise chiudendo gli occhi.

"Però poter passare del tempo piacevole con te è più di quanto sperassi!".

Bianchi si avviò alla bancarella vicina e indietreggiò, vedendo delle bustine con dentro delle polveri scure.

"Fermeresti il tempo per me?" gli domandò.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, strinse il manico della sacca con la mazza e scrollò le spalle con un sorriso.

"Chiunque fermerebbe il tempo per te" assicurò.

Bianchi si fermò alla bancarella successiva, osservando delle caramelle a forma di alce.

"E che momento di preciso?" lo punzecchiò.

Takeshi si mordicchiò il labbro, chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro.

< Cosa farebbe Squalo? > si chiese.

Ridacchiò tra sé scuotendo il capo.

< No, urlarle contro 'Vooooi' non è una buona idea > pensò.

Si girò, si mise sulle punte e premette le labbra contro quelle di Bianchi. Deglutì, si scostò e si leccò le labbra.

"Se mi dicessi che ti piaccio".


	8. Cap.8 L'amore che mi manca

Cap.8 L'amore che mi manca  
  


_voglio solo darti l'amore che ti manca_

  


  


"Uscire con Takeshi non è stata per niente una cosa che mi sia dispiaciuta, ma non vorrei che Reborn si ingelosisse" disse Bianchi. Allungò le gambe sotto il tavolinetto e sospirò. Alzò il capo e vide Haru che metteva sopra il tavolino un vassoio con delle tazze di the fumanti.

"Non dovrei parlarne con voi, ma se diventasse pericoloso, vorrei che lo sapeste" spiegò. Haru porse una delle tazze a Kyoko.

"Chrome, forse dovresti aiutarmi a parlarne con Tsuna" disse.

Kyoko strinse le labbra abbassando il capo, Chrome batté la palpebra sporgendo le labbra e arrossì.

"Pericoloso?" sussurrò.

Le iridi di Bianchi brillarono di riflessi perlacei. Strinse la propria tazza con forza, fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

"Reborn al momento mi ha praticamente lasciato, ma continua a considerarmi una cosa sua. Non prende bene quando qualcuno cerca di rubargliele" spiegò.

Kyoko alzò il capo di scatto, strinse la tazza tra le mani e seguì.

"Non puoi fidarti di Yamamoto-kun, Bianchi-san!" esclamò.

Chrome mugugnò piano, abbassò il capo e deglutì.

"Il ragazzo della pioggia sa essere spaventoso".

Haru sorseggiò il proprio the e lo sentì bollente al contatto con il palato.

"Ha giocato con i sentimenti di Kyoko qualche anno fa" disse. Bianchi corrugò la fronte.

"Alla fine i ragazzi allora sono un po' tutti uguali. Almeno Rebornuccio lo dice chiaramente" sussurrò roca.

Chrome si portò la mano all'orecchio, lo fece tintinnare chiudendo l'occhio.

"Bosshu... Bosshu ha cambiato tutto" mormorò.

Kyoko batté le palpebre, sorrise e annuì strofinando i pollici sulla tazza.

"Questo è vero. Da quando frequenta Tsuna-kun sembra un altro".

Haru soffiò ripetutamente sul proprio the.

"Dovremmo chiedere a Tsuna-sama quali pensano che siano le intenzioni di Yamamoto-kun?" domandò.

Kyoko alzò il capo, sorrise annuendo più volte.

"Possiamo fidarci di lui, Bianchi-san".

Chrome strinse le labbra, abbracciò il proprio piccolo tridente e arrossì.

"Bosshu non sa mentire" sussurrò.

"Vedremo. Io voglio solo qualcuno che possa darmi l'amore che mi manca" bisbigliò Bianchi. Fissando la propria tazza vuota.

Chrome si sporse, mise la propria mano sottile su quella di Bianchi.

"Lo avrai" mormorò.

Kyoko sorrise, dilatò le iridi castano chiaro.

"Chrome-chan ha ragione, te lo meriti!".

Haru si avvicinò a Bianchi e le sorrise.

"Se è sincero, vorrà darti solo quella" disse a sua volta.

Bianchi avvampò.

"Siete così gentili" sussurrò.

Chrome arrossì completamente e Kyoko si rizzò, batté le mani tra loro.

"Io e Haru chiamiamo Tsuna-kun. Vedrai che andrà benissimo".

 


	9. Cap.9 Per dormire con te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il Takanakuy è una festa di una cittadina peruviana che si svolge il venticinque dicembre in cui sia uomini, che donne, che bambini, si travestono e risolvono i loro conti in sospeso a pugni. Si mascherano e alla fine vanno tutti a bere insieme.

Cap.9 Per dormire con te

_Baby, semplicemente svegliarmi con te_

  


  


"Le ragazze sono estremamente complicate!" sbraitò Ryohei. La sua voce risuonò per gli spogliatoi.

Gokudera si sedette su una delle panche e indossò un calzino.

"Mia sorella non è così complicata. E' solo dannatamente romantica" borbottò.

Alzò lo sguardo udendo lo scrosciare delle docce.

< Kyoya c'è annegato là sotto? > si domandò.

Tsuna si umettò le labbra, dondolò le gambe tenendo tra le mani una maglia.

"S-secondo me è difficile per tutti innamorarsi".

Takeshi sporse il capo verso la doccia, sorrise tamponandosi i capelli.

"Hibari! Le regole di Namimori che dicono sulle ragazze fidanzate?" urlò.

Kyoya chiuse l'acqua di scatto, ma uscì dalla doccia e socchiusa le iridi blu scuro.

"Se disturberai qualcuno contro la propria volontà, verrai morso a morte" sancì.

Gokudera si avvicinò a Tsuna e gli porse un'asciugamano.

"Voi cosa ne pensate, Decimo?" domandò.

Tsuna lo prese, si tamponò il petto e sorrise.

"Te l'ho detto, secondo me è sempre difficile. Però se a Takeshi piace tua sorella, forse dovremmo aiutarlo".

Abbassò, mugugnò e deglutì.

"Se tu e Bianchi siete d'accordo ovviamente".

Kyoya schioccò la lingua, si avvolse con la giacca da prefetto e scrollò le spalle.

"Non voglio simili problemi se è per condividere il letto una notte".

Takeshi sporse il labbro, si mise l'asciugamano sulle spalle.

"Nel senso che non posso dormire con lei?".

Gokudera osservò il petto di Tsuna e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Perché vorresti dormire con lei?" domandò.

Ryohei si grattò la testa.

"Non penso che stiamo tutti facendo gli stessi discorsi" brontolò.

Kyoya sospirò di piano, si mise seduto e strinse le labbra.

"Tu cosa vuoi, Yamamoto Takeshi?".

Takeshi mugugnò, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro e si grattò la guancia.

"Voglio stare con lei. Dormire o svegliarmi o allenarmi con la spada e il baseball o quel che si fa con le ragazze".

"Non credo che Reborn sarà lieto di vederti dormire con lei" disse Gokudera. Si strinse il laccetto dei boxer e si alzò, raggiungendo i suoi pantaloncini.

< Certo che quando c'è Hibari-san sia alunni che professori si tengono alla larga. Sembra un vero mafioso > pensò.

Tsuna deglutì infilando una maglia.

"Anche Squalo ti aveva detto di non metterti contro Reborn, no?" chiese.

Takeshi ridacchiò, si infilò la maglia e giacchetto.

"Poi ha detto di farlo a pezzi" disse.

Kyoya espirò pesantemente, rimanendo seduto coperto dalla giacca fino alle ginocchia, i capelli affollavano.

"Dipende se ne vale la pena".

"E se vi chiariste con dei semplici cazzotti?" propose il giovane dai corti capelli bianchi. Saltello sul posto, i gomiti piegati e i pugni stretti.

"Non credo sia tipo da celebrare il Takanakuy" ribatté Gokudera. Ryohei strabuzzò gli occhi.

"Il?" chiese, voltandosi verso Kyoya.

Takeshi sporse le labbra, rise e scosse il capo.

"Magari si potesse risolvere con una gara! Dovrei provare a chiedere!".

Kyoya strinse le labbra.

< Neanche Yamamoto Takeshi può battere il bambino > pensò.

"E' disposto a sfidare Reborn solo per dormire con lei. Ecco il genere di follie romantiche che servono a conquistare Bianchi" disse Gokudera. Si strinse i lacci delle scarpe e si allontanò dagli armadietti della palestra.

Kyoya sospirò, guardò Ryohei e socchiusa gli occhi.

"È una festa peruviana. Nel giorno di Natale, si risolvono i conti in sospeso a pugni, dopodiché si ritorna alla vita normale senza rancori" disse, atono.

Tsuna si grattò la guancia, deglutì.

"Se propongo a Reborn di farlo in 'stile Vongola' accetterà" disse.

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente.

"Potrei chiedere a Squalo come lo farebbero i Vongola!".

Guardò Hayato, socchiuse gli occhi assottigliando le labbra.

"Bianchi ne vale la pena. Se per te è ok".

 


	10. Cap.10 Scazzottata peruviana Vongola

Cap.10 Scazzottata peruviana Vongola  


_vorrei essere tutto quello che ti serve e questo potrebbe essere così diverso_

_dimmi cosa vuoi fare._

  


  


  


Reborn avanzò, indossava un aquila impagliata come copricapo e sul viso aveva una maschera di lana di vari colori. Avanzò e strinse i pugni, coperti da dei guanti ricavati da un laccio blu con dei disegni romboidali violetti.

La luce del sole illuminava lo spiazzo polveroso.

L'Hitman si fermò al centro guardando Yamamoto davanti a lui.

Quest'ultimo indossava una sua vecchia divisa da baseball e alla sua cintola ondeggiava una cintura con i colori dell'arcobaleno.

"Stringetevi la mano!" gridò Gokudera. Era seduto su una panca cigolante e teneva in mano un megafono.

"Sarebbe meglio se vi abbracciaste proprio. Si fa anche così!" gridò Haru alle sue spalle. Teneva in mano dei pon pon e saltellava sul posto. Bianchi, vestita da majorette, stringeva spasmodicamente un bastone.

"Speriamo non lo uccida" gemette.

Chrome strinse il tridente, voltò il capo verso Bianchi e dilatò l'occhio liquido.

"Per chi temi?" chiese piano.

Kyoko si portò un fazzolettino alla bocca.

"Com'è emozionante" gemette.

"Mi raccomando. Sono ammessi anche i calci, oltre i pugni, ma niente colpi irregolari!" trillò Lussuria. Indossava un copricapo a falde larghe e aveva attaccato ai capelli una lunga treccia di capelli verdi. Aveva dei vestiti di lana con ricamati dei simboli Inca di colore rosso.

Squalo osservò le mani di Takeshi fasciate da delle stoffe di colore verde-acqua.

"Voiiii!" sbraitò.

Belphegor corrugò la fronte osservando la cintura marrone che copriva il ventre dell'arcobaleno.

"Non sono sicuro non voglia ucciderlo" bisbigliò, accomodato in ginocchio alle spalle di Squalo.

Tsuna deglutì, voltò il capo vedendo Kyoya lontano da loro che fissava verso i due sfidanti, sospirò collegandosi verso Squalo.

< Perché i Varia sono qui? > si chiese.

Scosse il capo, sentì un grugnito e lanciò un trillo. Xanxus si sedette pesantemente accanto a lui, strinse gli occhi rossi.

"Vediamo cosa sa fare la feccia che ha battuto Squalo" disse.

Takeshi si girò, sollevò la mano facendo frusciare la stoffa verde acqua e sorrise.

"Siamo pronti!".

Reborn raggiunse i piedi di Takeshi e gli porse la mano. Quest'ultimo chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, si piegò e gli strinse la mano. Reborn ghignò e gli diede un bacio su ogni guancia.

"Ora possiamo" disse con un leggero accento siciliano ed indietreggiò di un paio di passi. Strinse i pugni e alzò il capo, in viso era in ombra a causa del cappello a falde larghe.

Takeshi guardò verso Hayato, lanciò un'occhiata a Tsuna e prese un respiro profondo. Scattò in avanti, finse un gancio e girò un calcio alto, poggiò la mano indietro e scivolò sul campo sentendo il terreno umido sotto le dita, si acquattò in ginocchio con gli occhi socchiusi.

Haru trattenne il fiato, stringendo i pon pon al petto.

Reborn sollevò lo sguardo, scattò scomparendo alla vista e colpì Takeshi con un calcio alla spina dorsale. Il giovane rotolò in terra con un gemito, fece leva alzandosi e parò un pugno; le ossa delle braccia gli scricchiolare e venne spedito all'indietro. Sputò del sangue,si passò la manica sul volto.

"Sei forte, moccioso".

"Ce la puoi fare! Ti sei allenato contro di lui nel futuro! ESTREMO!" sbraitò Ryohei. Il battito cardiaco accelerato e gli occhi sporgenti, il viso coperto dal cappuccio della tuta da ginnastica.

Reborn si tirò su la falda del cappello, sogghignò.

"Arrenditi. Non sei al mio livello, adesso come adesso".

Takeshi si leccò le labbra, gli forse incontro e scartò di lato tirando un pugno, Reborn balzò schivando e Takeshi si gettò in avanti con tutto il corpo investendo l'arcobaleno. Rotolarono in terra, ci fu un tonfo e Takeshi venne scaraventato contro la parete della platea. Calcinacci e pittura caddero in terra, all'altezza delle costole del giovane c'era una fossa grande quanto due pugni, Takeshi boccheggiava ansimando.

Gokudera gemette e si nascose il viso con le mani.

"Avrei dovuto fermarlo" mugolò.

Squalo si alzò in piedi ritto, a gambe aperte.

"VOOOIH! Sfondagli il cranio, cazz*!" sbraitò.

Bianchi abbracciò Chorme e le nascose il viso contro il seno prosperoso.

"Di Takeshi. Parlavo di Takeshi" ammise.

Chrome chiuse l'occhio premendo il capo contro l'altra, Kyoko si coprì la bocca con le mani gemendo di paura. Tsuna strinse i pugni mordendosi il labbro.

"Yamamoto ...".

Reborn atterrò davanti a Takeshi, che era caduto in ginocchio.

"Lascia stare, Yamamoto. Tra trent'anni, se seguirai i miei consigli, forse potrai battermi".

Takeshi sollevò il capo, un rivolo di sangue gli colava dalla bocca lungo il volto tumefatto; sporcando la maglia spiegazzata.

"Mi sono appena ricordato ... che non posso perdere" biasciccò.

Si rimise in piedi, barcollò sul posto e fece un passo avanti.

"Io voglio davvero ... essere quello che serve a Bianchi".

Belphegor assottigliò gli occhi.

"Cosa diamine vuole fare?" domandò. Si morse l'interno della guancia.

Takeshi si mise dritto lentamente, le mani gli tremavano in leggeri spasmi e teneva le gambe larghe con le ginocchia piegate verso l'interno, la giacca della divisa da baseball era pregna di sangue fresco che continuava a colare macchiando sempre di più il tessuto.

"Posso darle qualcosa di diverso ... e non me la lascerò portare via".

Sollevò di scatto il capo con le iridi castano scuro assottigliarsi e l'espressione decisa.

"Per Bianchi ...vale la pena combattere!".


	11. Cap.11 Non lascerò perdere

Cap.11 Non lascerò perdere

_Dammi un segno_

  


  


Reborn strinse le labbra facendo mezzo passo indietro, assottigliò lo sguardo.

< Qualcosa non va. Non si dovrebbe muovere > pensò.

Takeshi avanzò a passo fermo, la schiena gli doleva così come le braccia ed il petto, vedeva tutto rosso puntinato di nero. Prese un respiro e scattò in avanti, allungò la mano e Reborn saltò sul suo polso.

"Un altro colpo e ti farò svenire, o morirai dissanguato!" esclamò.

Takeshi sogghignò, si colpì il braccio con un pugno e Reborn cadde in terra. Takeshi si gettò in scivolata, Reborn balzò e Takeshi sporse il busto afferrandolo di scatto per le gambe.

"Lancio in casabase" sussurrò.

Belphegor sstrinse un pugno e si affiancò a Squalo.

"Al diavolo... Attento all'addome, Takeshi!" sbraitò. Squalo afferrò la spalla del biondo e gli sorrise.

Takeshi rotolò in terra schiacciando l'addome contro il terreno umido, Reborn emise un verso stizzito e fece una capriola in aria. Lo colpì nuovamente alla schiena, si sentì il suono di ossa che scricchiolavano e Chrome sussultò.

"Mukuro-sama ...dice che gli ha lesionato la spina dorsale".

Tsuna sbiancò, con gli occhi sgranati.

"Se Bel non gli avesse dato quel segnale gli avrebbe traforato l'addome" balbettò.

Xanxus stese le gambe sullo schienale della sedia di fronte alla propria.

"Nessuno può battere un super hitman di livello 1 con tanta esperienza" decretò.

Ryohei digrignò i denti e diede un pugno a terra.

"Questa sfida non è valida! Non ha capito assolutamente niente di quello che vuol dire essere estremamente uomini!" sbraitò. Bianchi si sporse e adagiò Chrome al suo fianco. Si alzò in piedi e si allontanò dalla panca.

"Reborn, smettila subito! Ho ancora diritto di scegliere chi far essere il mio amante!" gridò, mettendo le mani a conca ai lati della bocca.

Tsuna si voltò a guardare la ragazza, Xanxus ghignò socchiudendo le iridi rosse.

"Allora ce lo ha del carattere, quella feccia".

Reborn balzò giù dalla schiena di Takeshi, si passò la mano sulla maschera umida di sudore e strinse gli occhi.

"Non darti pena, Bianchi. Non ucciderò uno dei guardiani".

Takeshi si mise a gattoni, ansimò e rizzò la testa tirandosi in ginocchio.

"Dovrai ... perché non mi arrendo" disse, roco.

Le mani di Bianchi furono avvolte da fiamme rosse e la terra sotto di lei iniziò ad emanare dei fumi violacei.

"E se io preferissi Yamamoto?!" sbraitò.

Reborn schioccò la lingua, tirò un calcio laterale a Takeshi facendolo rotolare nuovamente in terra e si girò il cappello.

"È una sfida Vongola, Bianchi. Se non si arrende, muore".

"Boss, da quando a noi Varia interessano le loro regole? Questa sfida non è stata approvata dai Vindice" disse Lussuria con voce cinguettante.

"Hai sentito moccioso? Dacci un segno e interverremo!" sbraitò Squalo.

Xanxus sollevò lo sguardo, lo spostò su Tsuna. Tsuna deglutì, si morse il labbro e strinse i pugni.

"So che tu non c'entri niente, e non vuoi litigare di nuovo con il Nono, ma se Reborn ha detto così, non si fermerà sul serio".

Takeshi si mise in piedi, sorrise debolmente e guardò verso Hayato, lanciò un'occhiata a Kyoya in lontananza, fece scorrere lo sguardo sugli spalti.

"Come, Squalo, non hai detto tu di farlo a pezzi?" chiese.

Reborn sospirò.

"Yamamoto ...".

Takeshi rizzò le gambe, le labbra e la schiena gocciolavano sangue.

"Bianchi ha detto che potrebbe volermi. Se anche fosse un forse, o momentaneo, non lascerò perdere".

 


	12. Cap.12 Scontro invalidato

Cap.12 Scontro invalidato  
  


_Prendimi la mano, staremo bene_

  


  


"Veramente questa competizione è già andata fuori dalle regole. Quando si fa una competizione senza Vindice, di categoria 'amichevole', non si possono arrecare ferite estese come quella che ha al momento il guardiano della Pioggia di Sawada" disse Belphegor. Ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Inoltre non hanno presenziato le cervello, e se non è nemmeno ufficiale, non può proprio andare bene per un'amante dell'importanza di Bianchi".

Le sue iridi, dietro la frangetta bionda, brillarono.

" _Shishsihi_ , quindi non è valida e si può far cessare su-bi-to" spiegò.

Xanxus infilò con un gesto lento le mani sotto il cappotto, abbassò lo sguardo sullo spiazzo.

"Non permetterò alla spazzatura di infangare una competizione in stile Vongola" sibilò.

Reborn si portò le mani al cinturone che lo copriva quasi del tutto, socchiuse gli occhi sogghignando.

"State suggerendo di fare una sfida ufficiale?".

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, sentì un fruscio e si voltò. Kyoya stava in piedi sullo schienale del sedile di fianco al suo, strinse gli occhi.

"In quel caso, il promesso sposo di Scorpione velenoso Bianchi dovrebbe avere voce in capitolo" disse, freddo.

"E voi, non credo voglia che la sua fidanzata abbia come amante qualcuno che l'ha messa in palio in una sfida non ufficiale umiliandola" ringhiò Squalo.

Takeshi strinse i denti, si morse il labbro rizzandosi con un gemito basso.

"Ma Squalo!" protestò.

Kyoya guardò verso Takeshi che barcollava, strinse le labbra sottili.

"Non farti accecare dell'orgoglio, Yamamoto Takeshi" ordinò.

Takeshi dilatò gli occhi, abbassò il capo sul proprio corpo martoriato e sorrise melanconico.

"Non potrò giocare per un po', eh?" sussurrò.

Lussuria lo raggiunse, gli avvolse le spalle con un braccio delicatamente e con l'altra mano gli indicò la propria box arma. "Una mezz'oretta con il mio pavone e potrai tornare subito a giocare. Peace and love!" trillò.

Takeshi sollevò lo sguardo verso Bianchi, si abbandonò contro Lussuria e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Non ne faccio una giusta" sussurrò.

Tsuna strinse i pugni guardando Reborn con gli occhi socchiusi, tremava appena.

"Yamamoto... l'ho visto così solo per Squalo e Genkishi" mormorò.

Xanxus carezzò il bordo di una delle pistole.

"Il tuo giovane è allievo della persona più arrogante del pianeta, feccia. Starà bene".

Lussuria adagiò Yamamoto dietro la coda della sua box arma, che brillava di luce dorata.

Squalo raggiunse il giovane con passo cadenzato. Guardò Reborn dall'alto e fece un verso nasale. Raggiunse Takeshi e si sedette al suo fianco.

"Da domani ti allenerai di più e lo massacrerai, a prescindere. Intesi?" disse con voce gelida. Puntandogli il dito verso il viso.

Takeshi sollevò lo sguardo, lo abbassò osservando le proprie ferite rigenerarsi man mano, strinse le labbra sospirando.

"Non so se ..." tentò.

Strinse i pugni fino a farsi male, espirò e alzò il capo.

"Ci alleneremo insieme, vero?" chiese.

Squalo gli mise la mano della spada a due dita dal viso.

"Io, te e Genkishi ci alleneremo insieme da tuo padre" ordinò.

Takeshi osservò la lama di fronte a sé, si morse il labbro.

"Però...".

Sospirò passandosi lentamente la mano tra i capelli sporchi di terra, sorrise appena.

< È inutile. Squalo non capisce la sconfitta, se non viene da Xanxus > pensò.

Guardò il Varia, annuì appena.

"Lo farò".

Bianchi si inginocchiò accanto a Takeshi mentre la ferita all'addome si richiudeva del tutto e lo abbracciò.

"Sei assolutamente folle, idiota" gemette. Squalo strisciò all'indietro, allontanandosi.

Takeshi le avvolse gentilmente le spalle, le passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Dovevo provare" mormorò.

Bianchi gli porse la mano.

"Vuoi ancora stare con me? Perché io voglio stare con te" disse gentilmente.

Takeshi ridacchiò roco, le prese la mano intrecciando le dita con quelle di lei e sorrise con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Non c'è neanche da chiedere" disse.

Le carezzò il palmo con il pollice.

"Voglio farti stare bene" mormorò.

"E allora staremo bene insieme" disse Bianchi, stringendola più forte.


	13. Cap.13 Regina

Cap.13 Regina  
  


_Prometto di non volerti deludere_

  


  


  


Bianchi si accomodò sul divanetto accanto a Takeshi.

"Grazie di essere venuto a casa mia, mentre aspettiamo che arrivi Dino" disse gentilmente.

Takeshi le sorrise, scrollò le spalle allargando le gambe.

"Beh, è una cosa che riguarda entrambi, no?".

Bianchi si scostò i lunghi capelli rosa utilizzando la mano e si piegò di lato, appoggiando la guancia sulla spalla di lui.

"Sei sicuro che non sia troppo vecchia per essere la tua fidanzata?" domandò.

Takeshi allungò il braccio passandole le dita tra i capelli con gesti lenti.

"Abbiamo solo tre anni di differenza. Passati i sedici, sembrerò più grande io" assicurò.

Si chinò, le baciò la fronte e sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi castani.

"E poi al massimo sono io ad essere piccolo, non tu grande".

Bianchi gli sfiorò le labbra con le dita tremanti.

"N-non riesco a credere di piacerti davvero. E' assurdo quello che hai fatto" bisbigliò.

Takeshi le poggiò la mano sulla guancia, sorrise portando l'altra mano a cingerle i fianchi.

"Te l'ho detto, no? Ogni ragazza come te merita un gentiluomo. Cerco solo di non deluderti".

Bianchi gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

"Oggi erano tutti gelati all'idea che Reborn ti avesse ferito a quel modo. Sei speciale per loro... e per me".

Takeshi socchiuse gli occhi.

"Ci è andato pesante" ammise.

Le diede un bacio a fior di labbra, le spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e sorrise.

"Ma la prossima volta vincerò. Non voglio assolutamente deluderti".

Bianchi gli accarezzò il petto, sentendolo alzarsi e abbassarsi sotto la sua mano.

"Pensavo che Reborn fosse una persona diversa, ma sbaglia se ha smesso di temere il mio veleno"disse arrochendo la voce.

Takeshi ridacchiò piano, le carezzò il fianco tenendola stretta contro di sé.

"Hai mai pensato di entrare nei Varia?" chiese.

Bianchi scoppiò a ridere.

"Decisamente mai". Si nascose le labbra con le dita.

"Scusa, scusa, ma proprio no".

Takeshi rise con forza, scosse il capo gettando la testa all'indietro e sorrise ampiamente.

"Xanxus distrugge tutto ciò che si mette tra lui e chi ama, e Squalo è totalmente certo di poterlo rendere il Re dei Re" raccontò.

Abbassò il capo, addolcì il sorriso e le tenne la mano sulla guancia.

"Si fingono freddi e disinteressati, si sentono peccatori in cerca di riscatto, ma potrai sempre contare su di loro per difendere quello a cui tieni".

Bianchi gli appoggiò la testa sul petto e si strofinò con la guancia.

"Sei davvero dolce quando li difendi. Sai, io li conosco da prima che cambiassero così tanto".

Gli diede un paio di baci sul mento.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, scrollò le spalle e le sollevò gentilmente il volto. Le baciò le labbra, passandole delicatamente la mano tra le ciocche rosa.

"Non ti deluderanno. È stato Squalo a darmi la forza di combattere, e lo farebbero anche per te".

Le fece l' occhiolino, sorrise.

"I Varia sono tutti Re, nel loro campo. Gli serve una Regina!".

Bianchi sogghignò.

"Ci rifletterò" concesse.


	14. Cap.14 L'unione della famiglia

Cap.14 L'unione della famiglia  


_Sappi solo di non_

_dover farlo da sola._

  


  


Ryohei strinse le labbra e fissò la frusta di cavallone che ondeggiava.

"Era necessario all'estremo questa riunione ufficiale?" domandò.

Gokudera, seduto al suo fianco, si strinse in un plaid e osservò il libro sulle proprie gambe. Si premette gli occhiali contro il viso.

Lambo gli corse tra le gambe, ridendo.

"Sarà il grande Lambo a sconfiggere Reborn!" trillò.

I-pin lo inseguiva, correndo in linea retta.

Dino strinse le labbra sorridendo appena, passò il pollice sulla frusta e sospirò.

"Bianchi è la mia promessa. Devo assicurarmi di chi debba essere il suo amante" disse.

Ryohei alzò il capo ed osservò Tsuna, era appoggiato al muro in un angolo accanto a una finestra aperta.

"Hai freddo Sawada?" tuonò.

Tsuna scosse il capo, si scostò dalla parete e avanzò a pugni stretti.

"Bianchi ha già detto che vuole stare con Yamamoto" disse.

Dino sospirò passandosi la mano tra i capelli biondo oro, incrociò le gambe e sorrise appena.

"Credimi, dipendesse da me li lascerei fare, ma se non controllassi qualcuno potrebbe pensare male di lei. Siamo amici di infanzia, le devo almeno questo".

Takeshi sporse le labbra, si portò una gamba al petto e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

"Quindi cosa dobbiamo fare?" chiese.

Dino strinse le labbra, incrociò le braccia chiudendo gli occhi.

"Reborn è in ritardo. Probabilmente porterà il Nono per discutere la cosa ufficialmente".

Chrome dilatò l'occhio, schiuse le labbra stringendo il piccolo tridente.

"Dobbiamo combattere?".

Mukuro sogghignò, le girò intorno e tolse il libro dalle gambe di Gokudera, lo passò da una mano all'altra.

"Purtroppo è ancora presto, Nagi". Gokudera sbuffò.

Bianchi si affiancò a Takeshi e gli strinse il braccio.

"Vedrete che con una discussione cederanno. Non sono veramente così importante. Semplicemente arrendersi e basta li metterebbe in cattiva luce" spiegò.

Takeshi le prese la mano.

"Eh? Ma certo che sei importante!" protestò.

Tsuna si sedette di fianco ad Hayato, mise la mano su quella di lui.

"A... a te va bene?".

Kyoya li guardava dal giardino, attraverso la finestra aperta. Si avvicinò al davanzale e vi si poggiò.

"Sono pronto a morderli a morte, se porteranno scompiglio". Si offrì.

Gokudera mise le mani sulle ginocchia e alzò lo sguardo, fissando sua sorella.

"Non dovrete farlo da soli. Saremo insieme, siamo la famiglia del Decimo" disse con tono deciso.

Dino sorrise, sentì la porta scattare e rizzò la schiena.

"Dovrò fingermi contrario. Restate uniti e siate decisi. Se siete insieme non vi negheranno nulla".

La porta si aprì di scatto, con un tonfo. Gokudera scattò in piedi. Lambo afferrò la mano di I-pin, indietreggiando. L'altra bambina lo trascinò con sé sotto un divano.

Ryohei guardò la figura di un uomo in penombra, abbassò lo sguardo e vide Reborn avanzare.

Kyoya scavalcò la finestra entrando in casa, strinse i tonfa mettendosi dietro a Gokudera e Tsuna, abbassò a propria volta lo sguardo. Tsuna si morse il labbro, sgranò gli occhi osservando il Nono e due dei suoi guardiani avanzare, strinse i pugni. Mukuro sogghignò passando il tridente avvolto da una leggera nebbia da una mano all'altra.

"Fufufufu, il Re della Mafia non viene mai senza lacchè".

Chrome deglutì stringendo il proprio piccolo tridente con le gambe larghe e Takeshi strinse la mano di Bianchi assottigliando lo sguardo.

Bianchi ricambiò a sua volta la stretta della mano.

Ryohei corrugò la fronte, assottigliò gli occhi e strinse i pugni al petto.

Gokudera si tolse gli occhiali e avanzò.

"Nono, sono convinto che da boss lungimirante qual è lei, capirà che ci vuole una risposta pacifica. Sono solo due ragazzi innamorati. Bianchi si è accorta della differenza mentale tra lei e Reborn, ora che è una donna" disse con tono mellifluo.

Timoteo gli rivolse un sorriso pacato, si voltò a guardare Tsuna e addolcì lo sguardo.

"Non avrei voluto un incontro formale per una cosa del genere, Tsunayoshi-kun, ma purtroppo le amanti sono una cosa seria".

Tsuna strinse le labbra e tremò leggermente sentendosi fissare dai due guardiani e da Reborn, deglutì sonoramente.

"Anche così, noi siamo dalla parte di Yamamoto e Bianchi. Se vogliono stare insieme, hanno la mia ... no, hanno la nostra approvazione".

Takeshi dilatò gli occhi, sorrise rilassando le spalle.

"Tsuna ... Gokudera ...".

Kyoya scivolò alle spalle di Dino, lo fissò socchiudendo gli occhi. Dino batté le palpebre, sospirò e sorrise gentile.

"Sono disposto ad accettare Yamamoto come amante di Bianchi. Considerando però ciò che questo comporta per la mia reputazione, mi metterò d'accordo con il padre per aumentare la dote" disse.

Bianchi sorrise a Takeshi, arrossendo.

Reborn strinse le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Ti sta davvero bene, Dino?" chiese, duro.

Dino sudò freddo giocherellando con la frusta.

"E-ecco ... mi sentirei più a mio agio se la mia futura moglie non fosse l'amante del mio tutore".

Kyoya annuì secco, tornò alle spalle di Hayato e Tsuna. Timoteo sorrise gentile.

"Sembra che siate tutti uniti per questa battaglia".

Tsuna strinse un pugno, annuì sollevando lo sguardo.

"È quello che ha detto Gokudera-kun. Qualsiasi cosa decidiamo di fare, noi non lasceremo Yamamoto e Bianchi da soli".

"E sono certo, Nono, che anche voi vogliate la 'famiglia' Vongola unita". S'intromise Gokudera .

Reborn emise un verso stizzito, Timoteo sospirò debolmente e annuì. Abbassò il capo verso l'Arcobaleno e sorrise pacato.

"Dobbiamo accettare la volontà di questi ragazzi. È forte e unità, e non si lasceranno dividere".

Reborn storse il labbro, si voltò avanzando verso la porta.

"Va bene" disse.

Uscì dalla stanza, Timoteo sospirò piano e guardò i ragazzi.

"Vi metterà alla prova, ma avete vinto".

Takeshi sorrise, carezzò il palmo della mano di Bianchi e scrollò le spalle.

"Non fa niente. Resteremo insieme" dichiarò.

Tsuna sorrise timidamente, annuì e sfiorò la mano di Hayato.

"Nessuno dovrà affrontare le avversità da solo".

Timoteo lo guardò, socchiuse gli occhi castani e sorrise appena.

"Lo scopriremo".

Mukuro avanzò, l'occhio rosso brillava dell'uno demoniaco.

"Allora abbiamo o meno la benedizione della Mafia?" chiese.

I guardiani del Nono avanzarono di un passo, Timoteo alzò la mano bloccandoli.

"La avete. Che il loro rapporto sia duraturo e possa portare onore ad entrambe le Famiglie" disse.


	15. Cap.15 Non vi deluderò mai

Cap.15 Non vi deluderò mai

_"Prometto di non deluderti mai"._

  


  


  


  


Tsuyoshi chiuse la confezione del bento, si piegò e sorrise al figlio, porgendogliela.

"E quindi a chi lo porti questo?" domandò. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

Takeshi afferrò la confezione, sorrise ampiamente e strinse il manico della borsa con la mazza da baseball con la mano libera.

"Alla mia amante!" esclamò.

Tsuyoshi sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo.

"C-cos..." biascicò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, si infilò il cappellino da baseball e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Mnh! La ragazza con i capelli rosa che stava con il moccioso. Sta con me, ora!".

Il padre sospirò e scosse il capo, grattandosi la testa.

"Spero sia seria, almeno" gemette.

Takeshi si morse il labbro, abbassò il capo e sorrise dolcemente.

"Mi sono quasi giocato di poter partecipare al torneo di basebal per lei" confessò.

Alzò il capo, sorrise ampiamente e alzò le spalle.

"Squalo e Gokudera dicono che un'amante è per la vita nel GDR, se vuoi mantenere il tuo onore".

Tsuyoshi abbassò lo sguardo e accentuò il sorriso.

"Ed io che speravo volessi una moglie per la vita. Giovani d'oggi" esalò bonario. Scompigliò i capelli del figlio.

Takeshi ridacchiò, si sistemò il cappellino sulla chioma scompigliata e sollevò lo sguardo.

"Quello che voglio è non deludervi" ammise.

Si grattò una guancia e fece vagare lo sguardo in fondo.

"Gokudera mi ha sostenuto, anche se Bianchi è sua sorella. Perfino Hibari era dalla mia parte" disse.

Ridacchiò mordicchiandosi il labbro.

"Me lo aspettavo da Tsuna e Squalo, ma sapere che tutti i Varia e tutti i miei amici mi aiuteranno ... mi fa venire voglia di impegnarmi ancora di più!".

Tsuyoshi fece scorrere la porta della casa e si voltò.

"Tu, deludermi?" domandò, battendo le palpebre.

Takeshi annuì, raggiunse la porta e vi si fermò davanti.

"Non sono stato proprio un buon figlio, ultimamente. O una brava persona".

Si tolse il cappellino, lo infilò in tasca accartocciato e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Voglio che mi alleni, papà. Che mi alleni sul serio".

Guardò il padre negli occhi, socchiudendo le iridi castano.

"Non sto più giocando da solo. Ci sono Gokudera, e Tsuna, e Hibari e Ryohei-senpai. C'è Squalo e Genkishi e Xanxus e il resto dei Varia".

Arrossì leggermente, ma spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.

"C'è Bianchi. Non voglio deludervi".

Tsuyoshi lo raggiunse e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Ti allenerò, te lo prometto" disse con tono serio.

Takeshi lo fissò, sorrise appena e annuì lentamente.

"Ti ringrazio, vecchio".

Strinse il manico della sacca sulla spalla, accentuò la presa sul bento.

"Prometto di non deluderti".


End file.
